ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of the Banishers: Chapter 1 "Time to Go"
This story has been written by CrusaderNova. Introduction With the on-going success of duel monsters a city was formed, so that generations for years to come could experience the thrill of duelling others with monsters under their command. The duelling capital and the epicentre for new duelling ideas, Chimera City, was now under threat and its only method of survival calls forth an oncoming storm. The storm would affect the lives of all who dwell within the city, but no-one would be affected like the new arrival into the bustling metropolis. It had been eons since such a clash had occurred, with the given time it had thought to have been nothing more than a dream. Thus, its existence had been long forgotten. However, with current events, it would be firmly scorched into every one’s mind once more. Chapter 1: Time to go The peaceful sunset sky lay calm over the silent ocean, nothing but empty ocean space for miles under the orange glow of the setting sun, bathed in the sun’s rays a lone ship was making its way towards the city of endeavours, Chimera City. Standing on the bow of the ship a young man with his arms folded was looking over the endless ocean, his boldly coloured ruby eyes stared onward as his light brown spikey hair wafted in the gentle breeze. The ocean sprays bouncing off his bright white jacket with its pale blue outline covering his V-neck shirt. Converging Navy blue stripes racing down from his shoulders with a point above his silver belt buckle that held up his black jeans just above his plain white trainers. With the sunlight fading from the sky, its rays flickered in the gentle ocean waters, overlooking the large ship as it softly made its way towards Chimera city. Closing his eyes and lowering his head slightly with a soft smile the young man turned around slowly placing his hands in his jacket as he began to head back inside the ship. Upon entering the ship through what can only be described as a classical wooden door, he walked down a luxurious hallway lit up with vintage lamps lining its dark red walls and golden patterns. All the while he still held his hands in his jacket with his eyes closed. Approaching a door he pulled out a key unlocking the door and casually walking inside. The room had a similar vintage feel as the hallway, lit up with the same style of lamps over the top of a bed placed in front of a number of small windows. He sat down on his bed beside a large guitar and reached into a small cabinet at the side of the bed and pulled out a small wooden box, a sleek vanish and a vibrant array of wooden textures. Softly flicking open the lock he lifted the lid gently and pulled out his deck, picking out five cards and looking down at them with a cheerful smile. Slowing putting the cards back with his deck and setting it down on top of the cabinet he lifted out a small photo that lied within the lid of the small wooden box. The picture held a warming scene of the young man standing with his parents, both with the same colour hair and the same vibrant ruby eyes. The mother had long flowing hair with a pale yellow shirt and matching skirt while the farther had a navy blue suit with a bright red tie. Both had their arms wrapped around the young man as they were all smiling. Looking at the photo the young man heard his parent’s voices echoing through his head. “You be sure to take care of yourself Michel” said the mothers voice in a light but soft tone. “Just be sure you don’t overdo it Michel, give it all when it matters most” said his farther in a deep sincere voice. “Just remember what I always say, no matter how hard things get, you are never alone”. “Don’t worry” said Michel in a delighted manner while softly closing his eyes and clutching the photo with his fingers. “I will be sure to make you proud no matter what happens”. With his meaningful words awaking his soul, he placed his deck and his photo back into the wooden box before clipping it to his belt. Looking over at the clock on the wall for the time, something caught his eye. Through the window was a small but ominous black cloud covering a tiny portion of the beautiful ocean. A slight sign on confusion grew onto Michel’s face. “That’s a rather odd sight” he muttered softly sitting back down on his bed. “Could just be an abnormal whether pattern”. Picking up the guitar beside him he placed it in his arms now tuning the strings as he plucked them one by one. Having done so, his face lit up with a smile as he then began to play soft and soothing melody. For ages he played, his eyes closed and hands gently playing the guitar. His playing was interrupted as a flash of light caught his eye in the mirror, whipping his head around he gently set his guitar down and cautiously walked up towards the window. For a moment he could see nothing, until a small explosion occurred caused by a fireball impacting the ship’s deck. Showing little signs of surprise Michel strapped on his guitar before rushing outside his room dashing down the hallway and bursting out of the main door. In front of him stood two people in the middle of a duel, both holding out their duel disks, their fields completely empty, and their souls full with determination. One of the figures caught Michel’s eye, a young man like himself with long flowing dark purple hair spiking out at the top. A long coat stretching down to his knees, its sleeves wider at the end with a patterned shape of purple spiralling up his sleeves. His darkly coloured jeans grew wider towards his ankles with the same kind of purple pattern, while his cold hard stare of determination with his hazel eyes looking over at his opponent. This lone figure stood in the midst of a crowd, all who seemed to be parting their distance from him but still eagerly awaiting his next move. His opponent was currently rattling with nerves, while the lone shadow like figure stood there, calm, cool and collective. “Ha” the figure said spitefully. Michel’s eyes widened up slightly as he began to walk closer. “You may have destroyed my monster, but I assure you, his death was not in vein”. Having heard the foot steps behind him the figure slightly turned his head while still keeping an eye on his opponent. “Yes” he said with a slightly displeased tone. “If you wish to duel me as well then I suggest you get in line”. Michel stopped in his tacks with a brave face. “For you see, being one of the highest rated players in the continent” a brief pause fell as he looked over towards Michel. “I cannot challenge someone unless I see fit, such is the will of….” Before he could finish Michel decided to end his sentence. “Cole Viceman” he said as all became drawn to his words. The figure became slightly surprised and confused. “You’re Cole Viceman, aren’t you? The reigning champion of the South Eastern continent.” Cole only lowered his arms now fully focused towards Michel as the spectators just looked at each other confused and baffled. “Well, it seems like you know me” replied Cole as he closed his eyes with a slight snigger. A soft breeze fell over the deck as Cole opened his eyes to reveal a cold stare as he thrusted his hand out pointing towards Michel. “What might your name be then”. Michel clenched his fist slightly as he replied. “My name is Michel Ryo” Cole suddenly dropped his arm in response. “It’s been a while since we last met. It seems like you haven’t changed”. Cole walked over slowly towards Michel then reaching out his hand. The two then firmly shook hands together. “What a surprise to see you here, I didn’t know you were planning on entering Chimera city. Sorry that I didn’t recognise you sooner”. “Not a problem, time can change people in many ways, so no need to worry.” Everyone else was still looking on with puzzled faces while the two of them walked off inside the ship. Walking down the hallway Michel and Cole walked side by side while Cole with his hands placed over his head in a relaxed manner. The two exchanged a few jokes and comments as they walked through a large wooden door at the far end of the hallway. Inside was a grand room filled with a vast amount of people all illuminated by the same vintage lames and two large staircases towards the back of the room. In the front, a small but wide stage with two people in a middle of a duel, both presented in front of a vast number of tables, scattered throughout the room. Michel and Cole took a seat near to the front of the stage with Michel placing his guitar down to one side of the table while the two duellists where currently giving trash talk to one another. “So how long has it been Michel since we last met?” asked Cole with his arms folded on the table. Michel with one arm over the back of the chair looking up at the two duellists only sighed with laughter. “Well if you can’t remember do you think I can?” His response drew out a slight concern on Cole’s face. “Aw don’t go saying things like Michel” replied Cole in a cheerful tone. “If I recall, you got a far better memory than most people I know”. Michel only looked down with a depressed face. “I wish I didn’t have such a good memory” he muttered to himself. Cole sighed as he slumped back into his chair placing his hands behind his head looking over towards the two duellists thinking to himself. “''I may not have that good a memory, but I know Michel. It seems almost like an eternity since we last met. I wonder…”''. His thought became interrupted as a round of cheers rang out as one of the two duellists dropped to his knees while the other raised his hand in triumph. As the stage cleared Cole looked over at Michel, his face still looking down and depressed. Cole suddenly stood up knocking over his chair, catching Michel’s attention. “Here’s an idea Michel” he said, Michel looked up to him with curiosity as Cole walked towards the stage. “Since it’s been so long since we last met, how about we have a duel. As you say, Time can change people in many ways. That can also be said about our playing style, so let’s see if you got what it takes to beat me”. Cole pointed over towards Michel with enthusiasm making his voice heard to those nearby, attracting there attention. “So how about it Michel, you up for a duel?” “You got yourself a Duel” replied Michel leaping out of his chair gabbing hold of his guitar and running on stage. Cole closed his eyes and grinned slightly as he casually walked up on stage. “You know that if I’m up for anything, it’s a duel” he said while clenching his fist in front of his face in a dominant display. “I knew you couldn’t resist” replied Cole, but he was confused to some degree. “By the way, just why do have your guitar with you, do you plan on playing me a love song or something?” Those watching only sniggered and began to laugh. Michel responded by pressing a button on the back of his guitar. The guitar collapsed as its neck grew wider, Michel then grabbed hold of it and strapped it to his wrist. “You see, this is my duel disk. After all, they do say you always hurt the ones you love, so in some sense, yes, I will be playing a love song, but it will hurt you allot more that it’s going to hurt me”. “Well it seems your sense of humour hasn’t faded, so enough of the banter and let’s get to it” Now standing in front of each other Cole strapped on his duel disk as it engaged. With the two devices engaged lights appeared on small parts of the device like a mix of different colours in a vibrant pattern. A large screen on the stage displayed the pictures of the two of them, beside that was a counter which rose towards 4000, while in the middle of the screen was a display of the playing field. With everything set the two simultaneously spoke out the same word: “Duel” “I shall take the first move” shouted Cole as he drew from his deck in a calm manner. “I shall summon my Dark Blade in attack mode”. Cole placed one card on top of his duel disk calmly as a portal opened up from the ground. An armoured warrior shot upwards, pitch black armour and vicious spikes protruding all over. Now standing on the field that warrior had his glaring crimson eyes focused on Michel a menacing sword in either hand eagerly waiting to strike. “With his 1800 attack points I highly doubt there’s much you can do to take down my mighty warrior”. Cole then picked two cards from his hand and placed them in his duel disk. “I shall set these two cards face down and with that my turn is over”. Two cards materialized on the field only to fade away. “Very well, I shall take my turn” replied Michel enthusiastically as he drew from his deck. Placing the card in his hand he began to think for a moment. “I shall summon my Blade Knight in attack mode” a portal again formed as a more brightly coloured warrior began to rise. Its pale blue and white armour with his shield and sword shined brightly. Blade knight held his sword towards the Dark Blade while in response Dark blade held both swords in front of him, above and below his head. “With that I now play two continuous spell cards, Kashido Spirit and Banner of Courage. My spirit means that if both are monsters are of equal strength then mine is not destroyed while my Banner increases my monsters attack by 200 during my battle phase. Now then, Blade Knight, attack his Dark blade, celestial sabre. The two warriors leapt up into the air with as violent clash of swords as they fell to the floor. Dark Blade once more leaped into the air spinning wildly as he came down, his swords clanging against Blade Knight’s shield before the two began to strike a blow again with their swords as the two became dead locked. “I shall play my trap card, Waboku” replied Cole while thrusting his hand to one side. “With this my dark blade is now safe from your onslaught”. The two warriors broke their dead lock as both took their place back at their master’s side. “Well played Cole, I would expect nothing less from you. In which case I shall set two cards face down and end my turn”. Cole again calmly drew from his deck as all around were keeping a close eye as events began to unfold. “I shall play my own continuous spell, Frontline base. With this it allows me to Special Summon one level 4 or lower union monster from my hand. I shall choose my Pitch dark Dragon”. Another portal opened as a sinister looking black dragon flew out flapping its wings, letting out a mighty roar. “But don’t blink, because I shall tribute him to summon a greater dragon. Come forth Kiryu”. The dark dragon flashed brightly as it separated into tiny particles. The particles then reformed into another shape of a dragon, still a bright shine cloaked its appearance while the dragon shape held its wings in front of its face. Violently stretching out its wings and with a high pitch screech the brightness vanished revealing a large crimson dragon with its crystal clear sapphire eyes staring directly at Michel. “That’s quite an impressive looking dragon you have there” said Michel with his arms folded. “However that alone cannot defeat my knight, for you see, since I only have one card in my hand, my knights’ attack becomes 2000, with that, my Kashido Spirit means that should your dragon attack, my knight will remain unharmed”. Cole only sniggered slightly. “Well that’s why I’m uniting the two together” Cole thrusted his arm out towards the crimson dragon. “Lend your power to my mighty warrior, unite your forces to become one”. The Dark Blade leapt on top of the dragon, causing the counter below him to rise from 1800 to 2700. “Due to the effect of my Kiryu it can equip itself to my Dark Blade, in return, he gains an additional 900 attack points. Now then, strike down his Blade Knight, attack with malevolent fury”. As the Dark Blade pointed his sword towards Blade Knight, the dragon lifted its head back as flickers of flames became to stream from its mouth. “Not so fast” shouted Michel pointing to his knight, the knight in response raised his shield towards the dragon. “I shall play my trap card, Draining Shield”. The knights shield grew larger with a mysterious barrier surrounding his entire body. “This cancels your attack and I then gain life points equal to its attack”. As the mighty dragon spewed forth a violent stream of flames they only bounced off of the shield, the flames continued for what seemed like an eternity, until the flames became sucked up by the shield and the counter for Michel rose from 4000 to 6700. “That’s something I’ll admit that I did not expect” replied Cole gracefully. “Well I guess I have no choice but to end things there, I pass to you.” “It’s my turn, I draw”. Michel stared at his card with a cheerful smile. “I shall now summon my Rocket Warrior in attack mode”. A chequered yellow and green rocket shot out from a portal, landing on the field, transformed into a small warrior wielding a shield and sword. Cole started to show a slight sign of concern, but still refused to let Michel know. “Your warrior may be impressive, however alone it cannot defeat the combined might of my Dragon Knight”. Michel only laughed cheerfully in response. “If I recall correctly I said something similar, so tell me what was your response to that?” Michel’s words caused Cole to step back slightly with concern. “You said I’m uniting the two together, in other words I intend to do the same, but first there is one more thing needed”. The two warriors raised their swords as they both shot form a ray of light converging in mid-air. “Oh holy beacon of light call upon the divine protector from the heavens. Grace us with your presence - Guardian of Order”. A bright flash covered the room as a portal formed in the air. From within the swirling vortex a being slowly began to emerge, a warrior of shining silver and radiant gold, on its back an almost wing like structure. Having emerged the warrior slowly descended with its arms apart and legs together still giving off a bright light. “Since I control two light monsters i was able to Special summon him from my hand, as a result, I now have no cards in my hand, therefore my Knights attack rises to 2000. Now then, let us do battle and as I am sure you are aware my banner grants all my monsters an additional 200 attack, with that I shall have my guardian attack your knight, go attack with divine intervention”. The silver and gold warrior charged towards the dragon as the dragon fought back blasting its raging stream of fire, the warrior only ducked and dived out of the way grabbing hold of the dragon’s neck in one hand while placing the other in front of its face. “Using the effect of my Kiryu I can destroy it instead of letting my knight perish.” The Dark Blade jumped off of the dragon as the silver warrior’s hand lit up with a pulsing light. The light then engulfed the dragon as it let out a high pitch screech before it became reduced to ash. “Thanks to my Kashido Spirit since the two monsters hand equal attack, mine was safe from destruction. However since you saved you knight from this attack, it can’t possibly survive the next attack” Michel pointed towards Dark Blade ruthlessly. “Go now Blade Knight, strike him down with all of your might”. Blade Knight charged towards the Dark Blade as the two clashed forces again, swords clanging violently. The dark blade hammered one sword on top of Blade Knight’s shield only to have it snap off. With one final blow from Blade Knight’s sword the Dark Blade vanished line a pane of shattering glass. The broken sword flew off towards Cole, reducing his life points down to 3600. “Finally, Rocket Warrior, attack him directly”. It transformed as it jumped into the air, the now rocket shaped being blasted towards Cole as he braced himself. The impact sent him sliding backwards dropping his life points down to 1900. As Cole looked up he noticed one of Michel’s monsters were now all glowing brightly, looking over to right he noticed a trap card had been activated. “For the final strike I shall use the power of my Solar Ray to inflict 600 points of damage for every light monster in paly”. The bright light shone out as Cole covered his face, his points now dropping down to 100. “With that I shall now end my turn”. Cole now only just having got to his feet was now laughing hysterically. Michel only looked on confused. “Well I expected nothing less Michel, but I am afraid we will have to end things here”. Cole softly placed his hand over the top of his deck. “I surrender”. Michel was stunned. The field of monsters soon faded away as the screen display became blank. “It seems like our decks are no different from what they used to be”. Cole and Michel walked towards each other, firmly shaking hands. “It seems like I still have some work to do, it will be interesting to see how you fair in Chimera city”. “I’m sure we will both do well, but let’s take a break now until we arrive”. With their duel over the two of them walked back down towards the table with Michel now changing his duel disk back to a guitar. Having taken a seat Cole was now back in his regularly relaxed manner, hands on his head leaning back into his chair with a smile on his face. “I’ll admit” his said cheerfully “It’s been a while since I have lost to anyone. I’m glad I could lose to you Michel”. Michel only rubbed the back of his head. “Well it has been a while since we last duelled hasn’t it” he chuckled. The two of them both started laughing as they sat there. Their moment together was soon interrupted by a deep voice over the speakers. “May I have your attention please”, everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked up towards the speakers. “We will be arriving to Chimera city shortly, please take your positions and ready yourselves for your initiation duel which will take place at the Chimera city port. You have ten minutes to prepare, that is all”. Michel leaped out of his seat looking upwards. “Finally, it is time”. Cole only looked up to him confused with his arms folded on the table. “Time for what Michel?” he asked. “It’s time to go”. CrusaderNova 10:28, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Stories Category:Stories with Dueling Category:Stories in Progress Category:Show-like Fanfiction Category:PG-13-rated stories